Amnesiac Danger DxD
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: First sidestory to Magical Trickster DxD! Raynare couldn't get any worse and... she jinxed herself. At least her new responsibility is somewhat bearable and... interesting. Meanwhile, a villain is plotting to destroy Tokyo... again.


**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**High School DxD, New, BorN, Hero and other products related to the DxD Series are all owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo and TNK.**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A sunny day in Tokyo**

* * *

A bright new day began in the large metropolis sprawling in the former lands of Edo.

People of various ages, sizes and appearances were flocking on the sidewalks of the numerous streets of the Japanese capital, either going for their workplace, school's buildings or they were merely enjoying the interesting and cathartic sensation that only a simple walk around the Wards would give to those who would afford it with their lifestyle.

2011 turned out to be an already-turbulent year for Tokyo, the 'natural disaster' that had almost decimated the earthquake-ready skyscrapers watching over the city. It had been a rocky period, but in the end the entire population recovered with strength and determination.

To see the people resuming their lives without doubt nor hesitation was enough to bring a somewhat calming emotion to the soul. _She _blinked at the poetic moment that her mind decided to spare to her in that simple moment of her strange life, her eyes slowly directed at the still-smiling young man accompanying her around.

No beard, his face was pristine shaved, giving him a child-like visage. Short blue hairs that culminated in an ever-so twitching ahoge, a telling sign that showed to the world around him the genuine but naive curiosity of all that was around him. His eyes were just a shade lighter, but it was enough to confuse the youth for someone quite normal, yet incredibly silly with his expressions.

If there was something that Raynare hated the most while going at work, it was dealing with morning people this early in the day. They were always chirping around, showing little to no concern for those that actually needed a cup or two of coffee to rise from the grasp of partial-soreness that would come from waking up from a delightful sleep from the day before.

The Fallen Angel, formerly assigned to Kuoh Town, was just now starting to enjoy her 'new home' as the work was actually easier than his 'guarding' one. Then there was also the fact that she didn't have any limitations while dealing with those that remained from the attack on the city.

It's been mere weeks since the attack from the Khaos Brigade on Tokyo and… things had yet to completely settle. The assault might have crippled the organization to a shy 1/3 of its original size, but the monsters that were hired for the invasion?

Some ran, some died and… then there were the roaches hiding in the small alleys and the complicated sewers system developing underneath the city. This is why Raynare had to be the good exterminator for the pests still lurking around.

Her rewards for a good job? A decent apartment in a calm and safe ward, some 'pocket money' to get some meals prepared and a flat 'good job' by the one responsible for the missions' grants.

Nothing to be grateful about… unless one would consider how she had come close to die on two separate instances prior to the invasion itself.

The first one being actually the very reason she had been stripped of her wings and her rank, that last ditch effort from _**him**_ being more than enough to put her out-of-commission and at odds with Azazel.

The man had been unhappy of her 'unprofessional' attitude directed at the Boosting Gear Moron, something he was rather _kind_ to stress to her by adding the indefinite sealing of her recovering wings. The sheer brutality of being attacked by a simple human, that _**he **_would prove to be the very individual that could keep up with her.

A sharp attack at her pride and… at her job's integrity. The hierarchy was quite relentless about respecting orders and rules, thus the young woman was sure that she did avoid a proper punishment by being demoted and 'crippled'.

Wings were hardly something that would help her in a normal day in her life, but those were a sign of her strength and now she was unable to fly during a violent encounter, rendering her current life difficult to manage through.

She bit down a yawn as she led her newest responsibility inside the establishment that became a good place to hang out during her free time. Anteiku was a curious cafe that had been around for a long time now and… it was also known to her that it did have contacts with her faction.

The manager and the staff… none of them were humans.

Ghouls, a modern problem in the worst place ever. Shove man-eating monsters inside a particularly large city as Tokyo and numerous murders were quick to happen in a normal week.

This particular bunch was… harmless. Or at least docile compared to the other Ghouls.

There was a system set by this medium-sized group that allowed them to recover already-deceased humans and have their **food** always present in their plates.

Of course, this was still morally despicable to many people… but Raynare wasn't certainly 'many people', having committed murders herself during her first rise. It was just part of her job, an undeniable feature and need that had to be satisfied once or twice in a while.

She wasn't a psychopath, just terribly _bored_ by the lack of action in the last few days.

Taking a seat by her usual spot, the young man followed her example by picking the chair in front of hers and… someone else joined in. The familiar bespectacled girl took swift hold of the chair beside hers and sported a blinding smile.

Green hair combed in a horrible fashion (courtesy of the young woman's laziness), the daughter of the Manager giggled at seeing the Fallen Angel groan.

"Good morning, Ray-chan!" Her voice was incredibly cheerful, the first sign of someone Raynare should have gotten out from the place. It was a daily routine, yet she seriously wanted to be left alone in those breaks from work.

"Yoshimura, I hope your father is allowing you to skip your job-" The brunette was stopped by a finger pressing on her lips.

"Pops is fine if I don't linger around too much and…_ why wouldn't he want me to hang out with my best friend?!_" The uniform-wearing leech replied giddily.

Maybe because we are not 'best friends', the young woman would have shot backbut she knew that misbehaving wasn't something she could afford, especially with the kind-looking old man standing by the counter being one of her minders.

Yep, now she truly missed her bed now.

"Maybe because I've other priorities and… I don't want to hug." She demanded with a stern note, stopping the fellow girl in her attempt to attach herself to the Fallen Angel.

It didn't help that the current scene the giddy waitress was causing was enough to get everyone's attention, something that the dark-haired young woman would have preferred to not deal with. **Especially this early in the morning!**

"Oh c'mon, Ray-chan! Friends are meant to hug every chance they can!" _Yoshimura_ exclaimed before fully getting the annoyed brunette in a proper embrace.

"Plus… think of how many secrets we can whisper to each other." She leaned in, her smile twitching a little. "_Did you know that Touka-chan is crushing on Kaneki-kun?_"

Not much of a secret, the 'one-eyed' waiter was the only one that had failed to see how much the young girl wanted him. It was partly-subtle from her part, Raynare had to admit, but for a usual client like her, this stuff was as blatant as the sun is in the sky.

"It's kind of pointless if you don't have any secrets to give, isn't it?" The Fallen Angel shot back, causing the green-haired girl to back away, arms crossing near her chest as she gave the fiercest pout ever.

"It's not my fault I'm someone that doesn't qualm in silly secrets." Her green eyes darted away from her friend and… at him. "By the way, who are you, cutie?" Her sudden question brought dread to Raynare's chest as she realized that… she did forget to introduce him before he could.

His smile widened just a fraction before he replied. "I'm Junichi." He said with a mirthful tone. "Nice to meet you."

The proper introduction was… actually a good surprise. She had expected him to mess up, having seen how much of a social inept he was back when he had first met him.

The waitress blinked, her eyes widening a little as she started to hum, eyes studying Junichi with a somewhat serious glint. "You are polite, good-looking and deliciously cute." Her eyes turned back to Raynare. "Ray-chan, is this your boyfriend?"

…

"No." She flatly denied, masking her frustration at that guess. It was generally any negative feeling about such annoying topics that seemed to get people to think otherwise so it wasn't difficult to ignore giving her 'detractors' something that would work against her.

Eto huffed, eyes returning to the young man. "What about you, Jun-kun?" She asked with a curious tone. "What do you think of Ray-chan?"

There was some silence, the blue-haired boy thinking about it while his ahoge twitched around.

"I guess that… she is my first friend." He admitted without any restraint. "She said she saved me from a not-so-nice person, she gave me something to eat and… she gave me a place where so rest." He ended that summarized tale of their encounter with a determined nod. "Yes, she is my first and best friend."

Eto blinked once, then twice and…

Raynare saw her sprung in action, quickly rushing out of her seat and right by the chair beside Junichi as she _started to hug him closely_. "That was the _cutest _display of friendship ever!" The waitress squeaked driving her cheek onto his chest, her eyes closing momentarily before opening and giving a flat stare back at the Fallen Angel.

"Actually, didn't he just say that you took him back at _your _home?" Eto questioned with an intrigued voice. "Is Ray-chan being pervy because of how cute Jun-kun looks?"

The accusations were emphasized by the way the green-haired _moron_ started to squeeze close the still-smiling but confused young man.

Seriously, why couldn't she get some time away from those dramatic predicaments targeting her?!

The Fallen Angel sighed, feeling like this wasn't going to end well for her. "He is homeless, I took him in because he _doesn't_ have a home of his own." She replied flatly, an annoyed look plastered all over her face. "And I would like to remind you that you are the one having a particularly big stash in your 'work' PC-"

"No comment!" Eto interrupted quickly, her face reddening a little before sighing in defeat. "I guess I shouldn't be poking too hard with you, Ray-chan and… that still means that Jun-kun is living with you, right?"

The dark-haired girl frowned but still nodded at the sudden question. "Yes, why is that?" She asked, only to face a smug smirk in the green-haired waitress' face.

"Then that means I can come and visit! After all there are two best friends hanging around in the same place."

...What kind of twisted logic is that? Like hell she was going to allow this moron to come around and put her hands over the stuff she was keeping away from everyone. But as Raynare moved to deny this situation, the Ghoulette moved her head to look up at Junichi.

"Jun-kun, would you mind if I come to visit you once in a while?" She asked with a playful tone, the real owner of the flat understanding where this logical pattern was trying to get.

The boy blinked, minor surprise at the sudden request from this new acquaintance and… he nodded happily. "Why would I say no to a new friend?" He said before pulling her in a quick hug. Eto tensed, not expecting the contact but she didn't back away from it. Quite the opposite, as she went to enjoy the embrace for some time before letting go.

Her smile was… brighter, but didn't seem as teasing as before. Just grateful.

"Thanks for the offer, Jun-kun." The green-haired young woman said. "And did anyone tell you that you are a good hugger?" She asked out of the blue, making the young man_ nod_.

"I think Raynare said something about it when I went to hug her while she was having a nightmare."

There was silence, the Fallen Angel paled a little in shock as the _dummy_ revealed something that wasn't meant to be told to anyone. A secret spilled so casually and… Eto giggled.

"That's adorable! You mean you two cuddled and-"

"I-It's none of your business, _Yoshimura_." The woman finally snapped with a loud tone, drawing the attention of the clients around. "So please, don't go further that road."

…

Eto shrugged. "I guess I went overboard with that and, Jun-kun, you know that you shouldn't tell this kind of private stuff around." She chided quietly at the confused Junichi. "You put Ray-chan in a bad mood and… you have to apologize?"

He frowned, his confusion rising a little more, still unaware of the implications behind his actions. "But why? There is nothing wrong by being friends and-"

"Look at her and tell me if she looks happy." The waitress pointed her thumb right at the Fallen Angel and...

Raynare was hardly masking the scowl now featuring on her face and the boy looked surprised and embarrassed about the ill-reaction visible from Raynare's appearance.

"I didn't mean to-" He bowed his head suddently. "I'm sorry if I went too far, Raynare."

She could have easily refused such a ridiculous apology, her mind unwilling to give up the small ounce of dignity she had just because a naive, cute and terribly unknown young man decided it was fine to be this genuine with her feelings.

It was just unfair and… she sighed as finally another waitress, Kaya, arrived with her coffee. Without hesitation, Raynare downed the content of the mug, ignoring the stinging sensation of the burning liquid rushing down her throat, actually eager to get her poor brain to wake up from that much crap going on.

She sighed as the emotion seeped in, her mind now clearer than before and…

"I will forgive you only this once." The young woman replied quietly. "But next time you try something like this I will throw you out of my house, sorry or not."

The warning was caught with a frown by Eto, while Junichi merely nodded with a confident look, unaware of the unfairness of that ultimatum.

But Raynare wasn't truly going to go ahead with it if it happened once more, unwilling to part with someone as incredibly powerful as the innocent young man and… so she nodded to herself that maybe, just maybe, she should give him some advice over his blunt personality.

_**And while the Fallen Angel plotted her chance to survive in this harsh world, someone else thrived in the squalor left by the tragedies.**_

* * *

Shachi fell on his knees, his entire body brutally broken by the onslaught he was subjected to just moments ago. Cuts littered all over his chest and face, gashes that allowed his blood to freely escape his dying self.

He could remember going for patrol around his turf, trying to find out who was responsible for killing a good part of his minions around the ward and… he ended up finding the culprit.

The young man looked nothing even remotely dangerous, his smell oddly familiar and… the battle began without words being spent, only noises of fighting and… giggles from the deranged bastard he was facing.

Incredible endurance, absurd speed and… a terrible Kagune that overwhelmed his own. A power struggle that revealed to be actually a one-sided massacre against him. A plot to take him out and… he knew that he was done for by the time his Kagune lost half of its RC cells.

Weakness, Shachi never felt this much frail ever before. Even back when he was a mere grunt, things never ended up in such a brutal display of incapacity. He felt like a fool for having ignored the power hidden within the cloaked monster, but then again it wasn't like he could _smell_ the danger properly because of _her scent _on him.

He coughed, his sight getting blurred as he noticed his opponent, _that infuriating brat_, walking towards him with his _filthy _Kagune out. A desecration, an abomination that disgracefully ruined the memory of the person that it originally belonged to.

"Sorry, sorry~." The man chuckled, calmly walking towards the downed fighter with an amused smile. "I still forget how to properly moderate my strength after I've achieved my newest form."

The laughter ended with a long sigh. "To think that the mighty Orca has fallen to a youngster with too much power! Experience failing against raw power- the tragedy, the horror~!"

"Y-You are disgusting." Matasaka replied coldly, spatting some blood in the process. "Using_ her_ Kagune to make a crusade. She would have derided you for that foolish dream- guh!"

The dark-red tendril pierced through his chest, bringing him one step closer to Death's doorstep. Gawking in blood, he could barely notice the chiding tone taken by his executioner.

"Silly, _silly_ Shachi. Of course she would have laughed, but it would have been the melodious and genuine wind of beauty gracing me with praise and love." The cloaked fool sighed dreamily. "Something you wouldn't know about, having been her captor for years."

"She was safe by the Washuu scum." The brawler fought back the draining pain afflicting his body. "She was safe from _your _kind."

The boy hissed. "Man, that was uncalled for." And then… he chuckled happily. "But I respect you for that. I know you cared for her… behind that tough _mercenary _act of yours. Kind of sad she died without knowing how you cared-but-also-not about her."

The long-haired Ghoul… smirked. Then he started to laugh hardly and painfully, causing his opponent to pause in confusion. Maybe he was thinking that the former leader of the Taitou Ward had finally snapped and was enjoying his last moments in sudden madness but…

_How wrong he was_.

"You think that- that she really cared about you?" He smiled with his teeth bloodied and ruined by the beating. "You- You are pathetic. Now I see… why she didn't want you to be rescued too- you are deranged, delusional- _a sad attempt of being human-_"

Those were his last words. He was defiant, even in his final moments and… his enemy was no less keen to butcher him up with his Kagune.

"**Don't!**"

**Squelch**

**Squiz**

**Crack**

"**Speak!**"

**Bang**

**Squelch**

"**For!**"

**Creak**

**Bang **

**CRASH**

"**HER!**"

The boy stopped, his eyes widening in surprise at the new paint job going for his warehouse. Red was trending… last year.

Shachi – or what was left of him in the form of the lower section of his body – fell on the floor without hesitation, a simple thud preceding his final moments in the madman life.

A pity that now his fancy cloak was stained in utter filth, the degenerate sure had bright blood to make things… unbearable. At least his good clothes were still… in good shape.

The dismayed youth pulled away the cloak and revealed his true identity to… nobody. He was alone after all~

Except his beloved girl, his little sunshine.

How much he missed her, he wondered when she would be back to him.

Her smile, her delightful scent and her pretty hair. Her cutting personality, her sadistic mindset and her endearing manners over food. What a slothful lady she was~!

He sighed, he pouted. He remembered how his sunshine was stolen by him because of the greed and ambitions from fossils trying to be 'hip' with the world as their playground, and for that he replied in kind by doing what they weren't expecting him to do.

A massive force that could keep up with CCG and V, Aogiri Tree was planned to be used as a siege battery for the last push, to break away the last chains that held him from seeing his beloved one… but then things derailed so badly.

Maybe it was his fault, maybe he shouldn't have trusted the funny silver-haired man that brought him to this idea. Maybe he should have become a gardener and converted to Buddhism-

Okay, derailing once more. Uncool, crazy brain.

The young man chuckled long and painfully, his chest hurting after so much from the joyous proof of his good mood. Why shouldn't he be happy? His new plan was proceeding smoothly now that Jiji and the other old fools believed that he had died in that big party organized by monsters and Devils.

Such a party, never in his life he would have thought that parties could go for that long and _so hard_.

Like really, if you don't break something, it's usually a dull event rather than anything remotely fun.

Fun, fun and **more fun**.

The Ghoul paused, a tired sigh leaving his lips. "Maybe I should really consider taking some medications..."

…

…

Or maybe not!

With a last chuckle, he left his hideout, ready to make that night a memorable night… just as he would do on a daily basis.

_**Darkness looms over Tokyo, new players are set and a fable of comedy facing tragedy follows…**_

* * *

**AN**

**For new readers: This is a sidestory that begins by chapter 53 of the Magical Trickster DxD story of mine. I tried to put in this first chapter as much as I could to bring new readers up to the current plot of this sidestory and… it will last more or less twenty-five chapters.**

**A short number? It's a sidestory and I have others prepared after this one.**

**Pairings? I think it's blatantly clear by this chapter?**

**Updating schedule? I will update this frequently and I expect to end before the first days of January so… time for a rush!**

**Lastly… **_**WRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**


End file.
